


Black Tie Affair

by Untouchable_Hexing_Witch



Series: Life After X [1]
Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Untouchable_Hexing_Witch/pseuds/Untouchable_Hexing_Witch
Summary: Isn’t drinking what you do at a Wedding Reception? Jubilee’s heart leads her to Alcohol and some Intense Fun.
Relationships: Berzerker/Jubilee, Ray Crisp/Jubilation Lee, jubilay
Series: Life After X [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680940
Kudos: 2





	Black Tie Affair

**Author's Note:**

> This story is going to be a oneshot series consisting of five chapters, each chapter will be dedicated to a different pairing (Romy, Xietro, Jonda, Jubilay, and Amarto)
> 
> This was written for Nen, Happy Birthday my dear! <3
> 
> O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Series Summary O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O
> 
> Peace between Mutants and Humans has finally been achieved. Professor Xavier sets his students free to live their lives out of danger and to the fullest. So where will their hearts lead them?
> 
> O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Summary O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O
> 
> Isn’t drinking what you do at a Wedding Reception? Jubilee’s heart leads her to Alcohol and some Intense Fun.   
>  [Jubilay OneShot] [EvoVerse][Lemon]

Jubilee lifted her glass to the point that the rim touched the tip of her nose. The bubbly liquid flowed smoothly down her throat warming her as it went. When the last drop made it through she put the glass down and let her tongue graze her upper lip. It wasn’t till her eyes opened that she realized she had an audience. The steel gaze was curious and she found her lips curling upwards. The warmth that had dripped down her throat spread through her face and body and her lips parted as a big laugh escaped her.

The blonde beside him laughed as well. 

“I really think you should stop drinking Jubes, my joke wasn’t that funny,” Tabitha stated, smirking amusedly at her.

Almond eyes raked over the bombshells body. Her gown was a glitter silver, the sleeves were tight and long around her skinny arms. The v-neck was deep, letting everyone enjoy her curves and though her gown was long, the slit that ran up the middle let everyone enjoy the view there as well. Especially the way she was positioned at that moment. One of her legs, the fully covered one, was grounded while her other leg was loosely draped over the knee of the person to her left as her back was pressed up against the person on her right. Like most men in the room, they both wore dark suits, black ties and as her eyes danced from one to the other she wondered how it was so easy for ties to look good on some and not others.

She eyed the three, wondering how their postures could be so comfortable, especially with so many people around. Then again it was these three...if anything they were used to causing trouble, wasn’t that why she was sitting here with them? Wasn’t it why she had been part of their clique before? Why she had dated one of them? 

Jubilee found herself closing her eyes and leaning back deep into her chair deciding that she didn’t particularly want to watch Tabitha draped over her on and off boyfriend and her very own ex boyfriend. Her hand rose up into the air before she could really think about it, “It’s a party Tabby, drinking is a must!”

“Ha ha, I guess I can’t argue with that! Cheers!” 

The sound of glass hitting each other echoed around her. After a few seconds she groaned and sat up straight looking around but avoiding looking at the trio in front of her, “Where’s the waiter? I’ve been waving them over forever!”

She heard Bobby’s familiar chuckle, “You’ve been waiting for like a minute…”

“A minute is too long,” she answered and found herself standing up. “If they won’t come to me I guess I’ll go to them. I’ll be back, might as well go mingle now that I’m up.”

“Impatient as always.”

She felt the edges of her lips twitch into a smile, “Isn’t that why we all get along?” She asked sparing them a look before moving to go past them. As she was about to pass the couch they were sitting at she felt pressure on her hand and got pulled towards the couch. The action caught her off guard and thanks to the few drinks she previously had she stumbled but fortunately caught her fall on the arm of the couch.

Chestnut brown met with gray blue. 

“It’s a party, but It’s a wedding party...I doubt the bride and groom want to have a reminder of you being completely hammered on their special day so...cool it with the drinks,” the words were low, his breath warm as it hovered against her skin.

She ignored the heat spreading to her cheeks, “Wow, listen to you, we’ve only been out of the mansion for a few months but you already sound all grown up…” as she said it her hand went up and gave his cheek a few playful slaps.

“Jubilee…” he started as she stood up.

“Ya ya, I heard you…” and with that she walked away never turning back to find the steel orbs following her.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Later O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

She didn’t know how much time had passed since she had left the group, but another drink and a half later she found herself wandering around the room, giving polite smiles and nods as she went. She really wasn’t aiming for a specific place to go but once she spotted the balcony doors she made a dash for it deciding that the fresh air should help with the heat flashes she was experiencing. As she got closer to the outdoors she heard a change of music, the classical instruments surrounding her were turning into an incomprensible growl. 

She gave a small grin as she noticed the culprit of the devil music and leaned on to the door frame. She wasn’t sure if she felt her gaze or she heard her footsteps but the southern girl turned her head over her shoulder to take a peek at her. 

“Hey.”

“Hi, couldn’t handle it anymore?”

“There’s only so much classical music I can take. You?”

“I needed a drink and they weren’t coming to me,” she answered with a shrug. “You look nice.”

“Thanks, It’s as fancy as I wanted to get without wearing a dress or a skirt,” Rogue answered, glimpsing down at herself. Her slacks were tight matching her black halter top with mesh sleeves and mesh neck hiding the poisonous skin. “I see you couldn’t get away from it,” she added as she eyed her.

“You’re his favorite, you can get away with wearing whatever you want,” she answered and looked away to look back into the ballroom catching sight of the white haired bride. “Lucky for me, I don't mind looking this girly every once in a while.”

Rogue nodded even though the action went unnoticed as she stared at the couples in the middle of the dance floor. “It’s a little crazy isn’t it?” she found herself asking without thinking.

“A little, but I guess with everything that happened it makes sense. It was the point wasn’t it? To live normal lives...”

She gave a slow nod, her eyes still eyeing the many different individuals in the large room. They eventually stopped when they found a short brunette girl. Her face was twisted in a snarl as she faced a silver haired boy who was being held back by a red cladded girl.

“I see you weren’t the only one who opted out of a dress,” she remarked and turned around to see that Rogue was still staring at her. 

“She’s killing it with that blazer right?”

“Oh she looks like she definitely wants to do some killing. Weird company she’s keeping.”

“She was here a little bit ago, I had the pleasure of giving her some unfortunate news. She went to confirm.”

“What was the news?”

“She’s not the only one joining Shield.”

“Ohh ho ho...she’s going to have a good time.”

“That’s what I told her.”

Jubilee found herself turning back to the group of misfits, “I’m surprised they’re even here.”

“Why? There’s no teams anymore and Storm doesn’t hold grudges anyway.”

“I guess that’s true,” she responded and found herself walking towards the older girl. She stopped next to her resting her forearms on the balcony rail and looking at the dark sky around them.

“You alright?”

“Mmhmm...It’s just a little hard to wrap my head around. Peace...humans and mutants actually living together in harmony after everything we’ve been through.”

“Yeah, but isn’t that the reason we went through all those missions. It was for this, this was always meant to be our end game.”

“I know I know...I just...didn’t expect the professor to kick us out like that.”

“You’re being over dramatic. Just because he disbanded the X-men didn’t mean anyone had to leave the mansion. You made a choice to leave.”

“He said he wanted us to live our own lives, in a way doesn’t that translate to get out of here?”

She watched Rogue roll her eyes, “I guess it depends on how you take it because I took it more as a ‘stop putting your life in danger and find something that makes you happy’. With all the new laws I would think we have a better chance of that without hiding who we really are…”

She slowly nodded, knowing there was definitely truth to those words. 

“So how’s the new place going anyway?”

“Good. You would have thought that living with Amara at the institute would have prepared me to live with her outside the institute but nope…” she shook her head as she said it but watched the purple lips turn upwards in a small smirk.

“Well you guys wanted to go try and be adults. Where is Amara anyway? I haven’t seen her since the ceremony.”

Her shoulders shrugged upwards, “We were all together a little bit ago but when Roberto mentioned that he was thinking about going back home to Brazil she dragged him away who knows where. How are things at the institute anyway?”

“You’d know if you’d come visit.”

Jubilee found herself mimicking the older girl's signature move and rolled her own eyes, “You said it yourself, I’m adulting. Work and school are keeping me busy.”

“It’s been three months…”

“I know I know...I’ll go next weekend.”

“...it’s been quiet.”

“Really? Why? The terrible trio are still there.”

“Guess they miss their forth. I’m surprised you’re not with them right now.”

“The drinks weren’t coming to me so I had to come to them, plus it looked like they were getting ready for an orgy and ya… no thanks.”

“Hmm…I guess that’s something to miss from the mansion.”

“Orgies? I didn’t know that was a common thing before…”

“Stupid. No, just the noise of when we were all together. I’m going to miss it...I mean it’s already quieter without you two it's just gonna get worse so I guess this is a good time to spread my own wings.”

“You’re leaving the mansion too?” The two toned hair girl nodded, “Why?”

There was a slight shrug, “Logan’s obviously leaving…” Rogue ignored the “obviously” mimic as the Asian girl turned to look over her shoulder at the wedding reception. “Laura’s a fighter so she’s going Shield…”

“You’re a fighter too, I’m surprised you’re not going with her…”

“...”

“Where are you going if you’re leaving the mansion anyways? Have you found a place cause our building has vacancy.”

“I’m going down south for a while…”

“Down south?...what’s down south?”

She watched the southern girl get a pensive expression before shrugging, “My past, there’s probably a few things I need to confront. I guess we’ll see if I find something else…”

“Hmm…I wonder how much more quiet the mansion will get.”

They both stayed quiet after that statement, their eyes peering at the darkness around them. 

“Well at least you don’t have to wash the blackbird anymore.”

“Haha, amen to that! I definitely don’t miss that...among other stuff.”

“Really? What else?” 

There was no answer for a few seconds making Rogue turn to look at the petite Asian who looked like she shouldn’t have said something. 

“...uhhh...you know…Wolverine training sessions…”

“Ya that doesn’t sound convincing,” Rogue replied with a perked brow.

“Ugh...fine...did you ever have a crush on someone at the mansion?”

She watched Rogue scrunch her nose in a distasteful way, “I don’t like thinking back to that but yeah…”

She took a sip of her drink before saying, “That feeling you get when you see them…” she swerved her glass around. “Butterflies and tingles…”

“The fireworks,” Rogue added with a smirk making the Asian girl giggle in response.

“Ya, that...I don’t miss that.”

“Well if you felt that way why didn’t you just tell him.”

“Complications…”

“What’s so complicated? So what he’s your ex, wouldn’t that just make it easier?”

“...”

As the silence stretched Rogue turned to see that Jubilee was avoiding eye contact. Her eyes firmly on the rim of her glass as she swerved it faster in her hands. Her eyes widened at the realization, “...it’s not Bobby.”

Jubilee responded by chugging the rest of her drink, making Rogue smirk once again, “Want to talk about it?”

“No, not really. You know what we should do though?” Rogue nodded at her to continue, “Go bug...I’m sorry, I meant to say congratulate, Logan and Ororo. They’ve been busy making rounds, I haven’t had a chance.”

“That's a good idea, the faster we get through the rest of these formalities the faster I can leave.”

“Hey at least you get to do that in comfort. You don’t want to know what I’m wearing under this but it’s not comfortable…”

Emerald orbs ran over her body and Rogue noticed that she couldn’t see any pantylines. Seconds later she felt a harsh push behind her, “you’re right I don’t want to know.”

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Later O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

“What?” Ray asked annoyed noticing that Bobby was looking at him with a smirk.

“Free full open bar and you’re drinking that.”

The comment made him roll his eyes as the blonde beside himself giggled, “We may be getting older but I guess somethings won’t change,” Tabitha remarked as she settled herself deeper into Bobby’s chest and put her other foot on Ray's lap.

“No, something's don’t,” he answered and pushed her feet off, “If you want to lay down, maybe we need to start thinking about taking off.”

Tabitha faked a pout, “Party pooper…” 

Before he had a chance to comment on the remark the three of them heard a familiar laugh. Tabitha's lips curled up, “And the party begins again.”

“I fucken told her to keep it chill…” Ray mumbled more to himself than the others.

They sat up straight looking for the source and found that she wasn’t alone. “Special delivery for one Royal princess.”

“Amara’s not here.”

“Damn it, where is she?”

“She took off with Roberto a while ago.”

“Where?”

The three young adults shrugged making the short girl growl in frustration. “She said she was her ride.”

“Well looks like she got ditched.”

“Well…”

“Hey…”

The green eyed mutant eyes narrowed at the voice that interrupted her and all of them, the giggling Jubilee included turned to see the new figure approaching.

A smirk graced his face and his sapphire eyes lingered on the shorter girl. “Haha, if looks could kill…”

“Believe me, if I ever choose to do you in, I’ll make sure it’s with more than just a stare.”

“So hostile…”

“Did you need something?”

Pietro Maxinoff leaned into the back of the couch the other teens were on, he spared Tabitha a nod in greeting before turning back to the annoyed brunette. “Just thought you’d want to know that it looks like your friend is getting herself in trouble,” as he said the words he shrugged his head over his shoulder so she could look. 

Rogue was laughing loudly, her arm was around Scarlet Witch as she showed her something on her phone. The raven hair girl was looking a cross between startled and amused at the closeness from the other girl.

“What the...I left her alone for one minute! How did she even get over there?” 

Tabitha laughed, “what happened? How did she even get that plastered.”

“We went to hang out with Logan and he passed out shots….apparently I'm the only one who can hold their liquor.”

Ray perked a brow as he watched Jubilee suddenly hug X23, “How many shots?”

“I don’t know...like…four...maybe five.”

“Aren’t you immune to alcohol?”

There was a shrug, “Maybe a little…”

Bobby chuckled, “You can leave her here we’ll take care of her.”

“Thank you,” Laura replied and gingerly helped Jubilee sit in the couch chair she had been in earlier. After that she started walking towards where the brotherhood members and Rogue were, Quicksilver hot on her heels, mumbling ‘You better hurry...she was inviting her and Pyro to New Orleans…’ as they went which only caused the feisty mutant to grumble in response.

Jubilee watched after them with a grin, “She’s going to have so much fun in Shield.” Giggling she turned back to the others who were all giving her different expressions. Rays lips were in a straight line, steel eyes running over her slowly and the warmth she thought she had abandoned on the balcony earlier suddenly rushed back. Tabitha was sitting with an arm on her knee, hand tucked under her chin with a mischievous smile. Bobby was shaking his head but his lips were curled upwards as well.

“Uh...and I've obviously had mine huh? So I think I’m going to take off…” as she finished the sentence she started getting up. 

“What do you mean you’re going to take off? You’re drunk.” Ray ignored the eye roll directed at him. 

“I’m fine.”

“How are you even planning to leave? Amara was your ride and she's not here,” Bobby commented looking around the room as if expecting Amara and Roberto to suddenly reappear. 

“Our place is actually pretty close to here so I can just walk.” 

“N…”

“Ok…” Ray’s head whipped lashed sideways to look at the blonde girl beside him. 

“Really?” Jubilee asked, perking a brow.

Tabitha laughed and started going back to her previous position leaning into Bobby and putting her legs on Ray’s lap, “We’re big kids now right? If you wanna walk home who are we to stop you…”

Jubilee still looked surprised by the agreement but after a few seconds smiled,” Thanks Tabby! You’re the best!”

“Yeah yeah, come by the mansion ok? Let’s not make it a habit to only see each other during big events.”

“I’ll stop by this weekend and I’ll message you when I get home.”

“Great! Be safe!”

“Ok...bye!” Jubilee made small careful steps looking over her shoulder as of waiting for one of them to suddenly stop her. When they didn’t she waved and sped up her step. 

Tabitha watched her retreating figure waiting for it and it didn’t take long at all. 

“What the fuck Tabitha,” Ray asked moving her feet off his lap.

“What?”

“You just let her leave like that.”

“Yeah, I don’t know if that was really smart Tabby.”

“Relax...I told her she could go, I never told her we were letting her go alone…”

“...”

“Well what are you waiting for Sparky? I just wanted her to get a head start so she wouldn’t give us a lecture about how she doesn’t have to be baby sat, if you wait any longer you’re really going to have to run.”

Ray was already out of the room before she had actually finished her sentence. 

“As the ex don’t you think I should have gone after her?”

Tabith settled deeper into the ice maker's chest letting her feet go up to where Ray had been sitting seconds ago. “Are you still into her?”

“...No…”

“Then no, I don't think it should be you,” Tabitha answered, closing her eyes. Bobby watched the doorway Ray had gone through curiously before looking down at the girl on him. He gave a small shrug before letting a hand go towards her and stroke the unruly blond locks.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Outside O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Jubilee took the first step out of the building and froze. The cold air hit her like a wall of ice which was nice at the initial moment on her flushed skin but she knew that within minutes she was going to be freezing. She bit her lip, debating whether she should really take off, but going back at this time after getting them to let her go so easily felt like a wasted chance. 

She stopped biting her lip and her lips curled downward as the image of three bodies connected came to mind. No she didn’t want to go back.

Her head moved from side to side looking down both sides of the street. As she lifted a foot to start her walk she froze in place as something soft made contact with her bare arms. She looked at the dark garment recognizing it immediately, not by the looks because most of the men in that room had been wearing dark clothes but she had spent enough time with him that she knew this scent. 

“I knew it was too good to be true.”

“That’s the weirdest ‘thank you’ I’ve ever heard.”

“What exactly am I thanking you for? I am perfectly capable of walking home on my own.” She stood still as he walked around her to stand directly in front. 

That damn heat she had been feeling on and off throughout the night suddenly returned as he took a step forward towards her, his face directly in front of hers, so close that his nose had grazed hers for a moment, “You don’t smell like you’re capable of it.”

She pushed him away, making a small chuckle escape his thin lips. “Shut up…”

“What? I’m just saying...as for what you’re thanking me for…” his arms went forward and he fixed his blazer on her making sure it was centered.

“...I don’t need it…” 

One of his hands slid down the arm of his blazer and went inside the fold to take a hold of her arm moving it out from under into the open air. His lips curled upwards as small goosebumps bubbled on her skin.

“Ok…” he answered unconvincing.

She pulled her arm away with an eye roll but surprised him by not taking off the blazer and throwing it into his face to make a point. Instead her skinny arm went back inside and she went even further as to put her arms through the holes, putting it on correctly instead of just letting it dangle on her shoulders. She gave a small sigh after a minute and he heard the small whatever being mumbled under her breath. 

“So where to?” He asked.

“Well if you insist on tagging along…” she stated and started walking on the right side of the building.

Ray watched her go letting her get a few steps in front of him before taking one last look at the building behind him. When he was ready to follow he jogged a few steps and eventually matched her steps. They walked in silence for a few minutes, him looking around the lavish buildings they were passing as she looked down at her phone. After another minute or so he got curious as to why she was being so quiet and looked over her shoulder to stare at her phone.

“I thought you lived nearby,” he deadpanned seeing the maps app open. 

“I do...but I never said I knew exactly how to get there did I?” 

He shook his head and they made the turn the app directed them to turn, which led them through a dark and dingy alley. As they passed a few sleeping bodies the steel eyes narrowed and turned towards her. 

Feeling the gaze she spared him a glance, “I also didn’t say it was the posh part of town.”

“You were planning to go down this alleyway...alone...without my coat...wearing that?”

“Hey! What’s wrong with what I'm wearing?”

“Nothings wrong with what you’re wearing, you look...nice. But it might be a dangerous place to be walking around like that.”

Jubilee let a small chuckle escape her, “You say I drank too much but are you sure you weren’t talking about yourself?”

“Why do you say that?”

“Because you’re forgetting…” her hands raised upwards to the sky making the end of his blazer dip being too big on her. Her fingers closed into fists and reopened again letting out cracking yellow sparks, “I can be dangerous too…”

His eyes followed the small fireworks before turning back to her, a smirk gracing his lips. “I guess that’s true.”

“Cool, I win,” she remarked, closing her phone and hurrining her step as they turned onto another street out of the alley. She stopped another minute later and looked up at a tall building. 

“This it?”

“...No, I just wanted to randomly stop and admire this shit hole.” His laugh echoed in the lonely street and after it subsided she turned to him, “but ya this is it...so I guess your babysitting duties are over.”

He nodded and surprised her by sidestepping her and started walking up the steps of the stairs. “Yeah, no, I’m going to watch you swallow a bottle of water before I take off… so lead the way.”

Her jaw slacked in surprise before following him, eventually passing him to show him the way to her apartment. When she reached it she opened the door, turned on the hallway lights and started walking in a certain direction not bothering to tell him anything.

He didn’t follow right away, staying behind to close the door and then inspect the walls. It was obvious to him that Amara was the decorator. The frames were elegant and the pictures in them were black and white, giving the whole wall a very fancy look. Something he didn’t imagine Jubilee taking part of. 

The photographs in the frames were of the Romania princess or the Asian firecracker. Pictures with their families, pictures together and even a few of them making silly faces. The picture that caught most of his attention was the picture at the center, it also happened to be the only one in color and if Jubilee had had any say at all about these pictures he’d imagine that this was the one she had picked. 

It was one of the early pictures they had taken together when they had been the new recruits at the insuite. He grimaced at the bland navy uniforms they had all worn once before but as he went from person to person his lips started curling upwards and his eyes eventually stopped at a raven haired girl, one arm besides her side and the other at her waist looking ready to take on the world. His eyes then found himself, a smirking blond attached to his arm. He had been so naive back then...

The sound of liquid being poured into the cup broke him out of his train of thought and he followed the sound which led him to a small room. Jubilee’s who had taken off his blazer leaned against a counter top, a glass of clear liquid in her hand with her eyes on the floor as if deep in thought. A second glass was on the counter besides her but he didn’t pay much attention to it letting his eyes go back to her. He eyed her carefully letting his eyes rake over her, something he hadn’t let himself do much of throughout the night. Her gown wasn’t sparkling or over the top glamorous like Tabitha’s, but like he had told her earlier...it was nice. The black gown had a deep v neck that covered her assets but was open enough to let imaginations run wild, it flared a bit at her waist. Not enough that it hid her curves but enough that she was still able to walk around comfortably. It was...nice.

His train of thought was broken as she lifted the glass and took in half it’s contents.

“Thirsty much?”

Her head turned towards him and the chestnut orbs met with his. He felt his own throat become dry as a spark he couldn’t quite place shone in her eyes but to his disappointment in a blink it was gone.

“Parched.”

“Maybe you should have taken my advice and not drank so much.”

“Your advice was to not drink too much so as to not upset the groom and bride but what did you want me to do if it was the groom who was force feeding me drinks to begin with?” His lips parted to answer but before he had a chance she decided to add, “Who are you to talk anyway?” He perked an eyebrow in question. Her eyes which had been staring into his did a slow gaze down his body before coming back to the steel orbs, “the Smirnoff smell isn’t so subtle on you either.”

He grinned at the comment and walked into the room letting his long lean body back against a kitchen counter opposite her, “Alright you got me there.”

“Yay! Two points me, zero points you.”

He nodded in agreement and looked around the kitchen, “Nice place you guys got.”

She took another sip of her drink and nodded, “Thanks, it’s not much but it’s home....”

“No it’s not.”

“...”

He took her silence as an action to continue, “Why haven’t you guys gone home anyway?”

“We’re busy mutants. Jobs and school you know.”

“Hmm...it has nothing to do with the morlocks moving in?”

“What? No! I think it’s great that these peace treaties are allowing them to come out from hiding so they can come and live some kind of life...and it’s great that the professor offered up the mansion.”

“...alright.”

She nodded again as if trying to reaffirm him, “Did anyone take over our room?”

“...Ya two of them..Scaleface and Cybelle”

“Ah...” Jubilee started moving her glass in a circle as if it was wine before taking another sip, “Scaleface...that’s the girl that seemed taken with you right?”

He refrained the urge to roll his eyes, “She’s not taken with me, she’s just friendly and we know each other from my days in the tunnels.”

“Ooohhh defensive, that usually means something...” she remarked as she took the second glass off the counter and headed towards him. He took the drink but ignored the comment. “Are you planning to go back to the mansion now?” she asked, deciding to change the topic.

“No, I’m going to head back to the party. I rode with Tabitha and Bobby anyway.”

“Wow, you’re planning to go back through that little dangerous alley all by yourself?”

“It's ok...I’m a lot dangerous,” he answered, mimicking her words from earlier as a small blue current of electricity surrounded the glass. He then lifted it up to take a sip but before he could tip it all the way he paused as the smell hit him. He brought the cup back to level, stared at it quizzingly before moving that same gaze to the petite Asian who was now leaning on the counter opposite of him. Her lips were lifted up into a mischievous grin.

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

She laughed “What? Me and Amara made a rule that when we have company over we offer them their favorite beverage.”

“You were supposed to stop drinking,” he answered but took a drink of his Smirnoff anyway.

“Why? I’m home now, how much trouble can I get into here?”

“Guess that’s true, I’m sure Amara won’t give you a hard time about it.”

“Nope...unless I throw up on her stuff, then I might be in a little bit of trouble.”

They both laughed at that, taking drinks out of their cups afterwards.

“What time is she coming home?”

“I have no idea. She’s actually way past her bedtime,” she answered, taking a glance at the clock on the stove noticing that it was past midnight.

He followed her eyesight, “Looks like it's past mine too...” he tipped his cup all the way up emptying it’s contents down his throat. After setting the cup down he added, “I better get going before Bobby and Tabitha leave without me...”

“Right...”

He’s gaze turned back to her and then went back to the glass in her hand. She caught it and smirked, “Don’t worry...mine’s actually water,” she remarked and mimicked his movement chugging the rest of her own drink.

His eyes widened in surprise, “You sneak!” he called out and gave an irritated growl, “I was actually worrying about you.”

She laughed at his outburst, “Three points me…”

“You’re so annoying.”

“Whatever...you know you miss me…” she answered her wide smirk simmering down into a sweet smile. His irritated expression completely vanished because of it, and he ignored that his heart suddenly skipped a beat. 

They stared at each other for a minute before he realized that he was just standing there like an idiot, so he hurriedly looked around and cleared his throat, “Well I’m just gonna...”

“Right right...” Jubilee answered and made a rush towards him. “Let me walk you out.”

“No it’s ok, I got it...the front door is just around the corner...”

Jubilee stopped walking when she was right in front of him, “Alright...well...thanks for walking me over even though it wasn’t needed, I’m fine.”

“Yeah yeah yeah...” he answered smirking down at her. She rolled her eyes in response and started getting on her tiptoes, her arms opening to give him a hug. He bent forward letting her arms wrap around his neck while his went to her waist. What he wasn’t expecting though was for her head to move sideways to give his cheek a peck of gratitude, something he ended up discovering when the soft flesh made contact with him.

It was also something that made him freeze in place, as he had decided to move his own head causing her lips to miss their target. His immediate thought after realizing it was to pull back but another unexpected event kept him in place. He felt the pressure on his lips get stronger and soon the wetness of her tongue trying pry in between followed.

He gave into the temptation of the warmth she was offering and his hands wrapped around her waist bringing her tighter into him as his mouth opened letting her completely in. As his tongue became acquainted with hers he loosened his grip on her and let his hands slide down the sides of her body bringing them up the back of her thighs and her behind, something she seemed to enjoy as she moaned into his mouth.

And that would be what would wake him up from this insane occurrence. He gently pulled away, “Jubes...”

“Tabitha was right...”

Whatever he was planning to say at the moment escaped him because, well that was an odd thing to say after a kiss like that, “...about what?”

She gave a small shrug, “You’re a really good kisser,” she responded and went back on her tiptoes to continue. One of his hands found her shoulder and gave it a slight push stopping her from making contact.

“Jubilee stop...we can’t...you’ve been drinking, you’re not thinking straight...”

The gray blue orbs looked down into the almond orbs and watched some of the spark in them fade. She gave a small nod as she lowered herself to her regular height and he watched her swallow hard before taking a step back away from him.

“I need to get going...”

“Right, have a safe walk back...”

He nodded and took steps away from her. When he reached the doorway that connected the kitchen and hallway he turned back towards her but avoided looking directly at her, “Stop being such a stranger at the mansion, you’re right...we kind of miss you guys...”

She nodded but didn’t look in his direction, keeping her eyes where he had been seconds ago, “I’ll see if we can stop by this weekend.”

“Ok...well...bye...”

Jubilee nodded, “See you...” and with that he made his way out of her pheripherials.

The click of the door closing echoed in the otherwise quiet apartment and when she heard it she let a long shaky breath out.

“Fuck...” she groaned and let herself take a few steps back until she felt her back make contact with the sink counter. When she was stable she let her hand go up and her fingertips brushed her lips. She closed her eyes and sighed, the taste of Smirnoff was still very prominent inside her mouth.

She didn’t know how long she stood there reminiscing but she was finally broken out of it as she heard the front door open.

“Amara? Thank god you’re home!” She shouted, “ I need to vent! I’m pretty sure I just made an ass of myself! Is there a word for going on instinct and doing something you really want to do but it not being the right time so it just blows up in your face? Is that irony or am I thinking of something else? And the worse part is I’m not even drunk! I mean I wish I was now so I could forget this in the morning ”

She waited a few seconds for an answer but when she didn’t get one her eyes opened and she turned to the doorway to see what was taking her friend so long to answer. What she saw made her eyes widened and her fingers slowly dropped away from her lips.

“...Hey...”

“...I...forgot my blazer.”

“Oh...” Jubilee mumbled and turned to the opposite side of the room where she had in fact draped his blazer on a chair when they had barely arrived. She rushed over to it and made her way back towards him to see that he was taking steps towards her too. “Sorry about tha...”

She didn’t get to finish her sentence as a hand went to the back of her head and pulled her forward. The only sound that followed was the blazer dropping to the ground as the smell and taste of Smirnoff assaulted all her senses.

After a minute they pulled apart for air, letting their foreheads meet in the process.

“Did I pass out?”

“You said you weren’t drunk so I hope not.”

“I’m not but I’m not sure if I’m just dreaming now...”

“Should I pinch you to make sure?”

“Mayb...” she didn’t finish talking, the word turning into a moan as his hands slid down her back, squeezing at her ass. Her head went forward hitting his shoulder, “Ok I’m awake...” she murmured but gave a small shake of her head, “but I don’t get it, you said we can’t do this...”

“...I did say that...”

“What’s changed?”

“You said you’re not drunk...” he answered, pressing his lips into the skin below her earlobe. The light peck caused chills down her spine, “You said you really want this...” another peck, this time going lower into the crook of her neck as he quoted what she had said when she thought he was Amara. “And as I was walking back to the ballroom I realized that it’s something I’d really want too…” the last peck was placed on her collarbone before he pulled back. “Is all that true? Cause if it’s not i’ll just take my blazer and head...”

He was interrupted with a, “Shut up already,” as her hands wrapped around his neck and drew him close, not letting him witness the blush that had graced her cheeks.

The first few kisses they had shared that night had been gentle, hesitant, but now that they seemed to be on the same page their lips met each other with a ravenous hunger. After exploring every nook and cranny of her mouth his lips pulled away from her, letting his teeth graze the bottom of her lip making a small sigh escape her as he gave her room to breathe. His lips moved onto her cheek, her chin, her neck, her collar bone, all while her hands dug themselves into his blond and orange locks.

As he kept slowly trekking down, her upper body Jubilee‘s feet criss crossed together, her thighs rubbing on each other wanting to cause friction in between her legs, where liquid heat had pooled to uncomfortable levels. She impatiently waited for his mouth to go further down south but to her dismay he stayed above the sip of her cleavage making her bite at her lip keeping her desires at bay.

Oblivious to her impatience Ray’s mouth started moving upwards away from her chest wanting to explore every inch of her soft skin. His lips found their way back to her collarbone, closing in on the sensitive spots that would make her quiver against his body. Though he’s mouth was being timid about where it was going, his hands had a mind of their own. They went from gently sliding up and down her sides to aggressively squeezing at her thighs and ass. Pulling her closer, this caused his pelvis to bump into her, an action that let her know he was definitely enjoying and wanting this.

So why was he taking forever to go to the next step? She impatiently thought to herself. Her lips parted to ask but before she could get any words out his tongue was back in her mouth silencing her. His hands were at her waist holding her close, fingers pressed against her back. They slid up her body, torturously slow, the feel of his thumbs brushing over her erect nipples made her body arch, her pelvis pressing against him as her nails dug into his back. His lips released hers to allow a small hiss to escape between his teeth before going back to reclaim them but she moved her head sideways having them make contact with the side of her chin instead.

“You really are a good kisser,” she remarked, having him give a small nod against her telling her he was listening, “and this is nice and all but there’s a problem,” she whispered as his lips left her to give her bare shoulder small pecks. He murmured a small “Hmm?” As he kept trailing kisses on her exposed skin, while he kept going her hands slid away from his back going to the front of his white button up shirt. She got on her tiptoes so that her breath was at his earlobe and she whispered, “We’re still wearing way too much clothes...” as she undid the top button.

He wasn’t sure if it was her words or her actions but any restraints he was feeling broke loose and his tongue found its way back into her mouth as his body guided them both backwards until her back was pressed against a counter top. When she was completely stopped and stable one of his hands hooked under her thigh and lifted letting their pelvis meet. She gave a small wail as his hardness poked at her heated core and she felt her hips move involuntarily towards him wanting him closer than he already was.

His eyes followed her movements and he felt himself pulse every time her petite body bumped into him. Feeling it was time to heat things up to the next level, his free hand which had been gripping the counter top keeping them both stable as she grinded into him, moved towards her. His fingers played with the fabric of her v-neck eventually finding their way into the folds and finally making contact with the perked nubbins that had been craving his attention. 

She moaned into his mouth as his palm ran up and down the small mound. As he continued teasing it she pulled away from their kiss, trying to focus on undoing more buttons off his shirt, but it was not an easy task as his hips kept crashing into her mimicking the rhythm she had started.

Not wanting his lips to be far away from her he found himself pecking at her hair and temple as she worked. After a few more kisses though he could hear low annoyed growls making his lips curl upwards, “Wow, I know you ended up being one of Wolverine's favorites but I’m starting to think you spent way too much time with him...”

“Ya do me a favor and don’t mention him or anyone else right now as we get ready to fuck.”

“Jubilation Lee! That is one filthy mouth you have,” he exclaimed in faux shock.

She growled again, “Shut it!” She commanded as she undid another button.

“Need help?” He asked and removed his hands from her body to have them go to his tie and start pulling on the knot, loosening it up, knowing that it would be easier to undo the buttons with that gone. Before he could go far though, her hands quickly slapped him away making him perk a brow at her in question.

“No, keep it on...I think it’s hot...”

“Is that why you’re taking forever to undo the shirt? You’re trying to persevere the tie!”

“Duh, do you really think I’m that dumb that I can undo a shirt?”

“Well you have been drinking.”

“Fuck you.”

“I’m trying, but you’re taking forever with my shirt,” he answered smugly as she finally opened the shirt up to his abs. She ignored the witty remark being too happy with her results and leaned forward letting her lips make contact with his well toned chest. Those danger room sessions really did work. 

He released a deep breath as her lips continued their way down his chest to his abs to lower territories. He was pretty sure that his pants were as tight as they were going to get but at the sight of her ass poking out as she bent to get lower, he was proven wrong. He bit his lip in hopes that it would control his urges of just grabbing her and taking her. To distract himself from his painful erection his hand glided down her back to give her butt a light tap, “Let’s hope it doesn’t take you as long to work the pants…” he mumbled at the moment that he felt her lips below his navel.

At the words her lips disconnected with him and she stood up straight, a hand at her hip reminding him so much of that picture in the hallway, “If you’re such a pro at it, give it a shot.”

He smirked at the challenge in her voice, and a hand went to her chin lifting it so that he could lean in and capture her lips. As the kiss got heated, that same hand traveled down her neck, towards the back finding the fabric of her dress. His fingers played with the soft cloth before a finger interlaced itself with the knot and a small pull later there was a small ‘eep’ as the dress pooled around her legs.

“You were saying?” He asked as his eyes tracked down the length of her body, steel orbs dilating as they went.

“You just got lucky.”

“Not yet, I haven’t,” he responded, making her give a small giggle which he quickly quieted by leaning forward and taking a teat in his mouth.

He suckled at the small nubbin while his free hand flicked at its twin loving every second of the small whimpers she was giving in reply. He moved to back away but before he could go far her fingers found his hair and moved him back in making his lips curl upwards as he gave the soft mound a kiss.

“Guess you’re enjoying that...”

“It’s alright.”

“Just alright?” He asked before taking the nipple back into his mouth.

“Mhmm...” she hummed as his free hand wrapped around her body and moved towards her behind. He gave her ass a small squeeze before leaving it to finger the lining of the small thong she wore. He played with it, teasing her as he pulled on it putting pressure on her soft spot. After a few more moans and a mumble that suspiciously sounded like his name he allowed a digit into the folds between her legs. The wetness that enveloped him made him twitch and his face moved away from her body to watch her reaction as he finger came in and out of her small hole.

Her eyes were shut close, cheeks rosy as they had been most of the night prior but this time he was sure it had nothing to do with alcohol. Her lips were parted as small sighs and groans escaped her. Her hands had gone behind her gripping onto the edge of the counter top as her chest arched up towards him and her hips bounced on his finger.

He bit his lip and looked away from her, knowing that if he watched her too long he might finish before they really started anything. He let his lips find her nipple again and kissed and licked at the small nubbin, going from one to the other as the hand that was not fingering her from behind went to rub his hard cock on top of his very tight pants.

After a few more thrust of his finger he could hear her gasps get more intense prompting him to stop and stand tall.

“Why did you st...” she didn’t get the chance to finish her question as his lips crashed into her, tongue plunging itself into her mouth. His tongue rubbed against her own and her hands left the counter to embrace him but his arms pulled away as he finished taking his shirt off making sure to leave his tie in place. A few more seconds into kissing she heard the sound of a zipper coming undone making her pull away but before she could ask anything her leg was raised, thong moved aside and she almost choked on her own spit as something much larger entered her.

She was finding it hard to breath. Her world seemed to be spinning as her muscles contracted around him sending shivers up and down her spine. He slowly pulled out and moved back in at that same agonizing speed. Her lips parted and let out a moan she knew she couldn’t conceal as her head smacked into his shoulder.

She felt his lower body freeze in place, trying to help her adjust to his size and the faintest of touches made contact with the side of her temple, “You alright?”

She nodded at the question, her mind still foggy enough that she couldn’t form any words but her body seemed to know exactly what it wanted. Her fingertips dug into the skin of his shoulder as she moved her hips upwards, escaping him for a brief moment before guiding them back on to him. In the few thrusts that followed she allowed the foot he was not holding to come up around his waist locking herself onto him. He groaned as her thighs tightened around him, making her wet little cunt tighten around him as well. He pulsed inside her and his head went down to make contact with her forehead. 

“Fuck...”

“Mhmm...” she agreed as she clung to him, “You suck by the way...”she murmured, pulling herself up in their embrace ao her lips kissed the shell of his ear.

“I most definitely did suck,” he answered before letting his lips suck on the skin of her shoulder.

Jubilee rolled her eyes, “I didn’t mean the good way...though yes you did that too...”

“Oh...” he answered and withdrew from her only to carefully guide back into her while giving the thigh he was holding up a small squeeze. “Why’s that?”

Her chest arched up towards his face as their movements stayed slow and steady. One of her hands released his arm and slid towards the front of his chest, gripping onto the black tie he wore and giving it a pull bringing his face closer to hers, “I wanted to be the one to undress you...” she murmured with a pout.

“At the rate you were going it would have taken all night,” he teased.

Her tongue came out of her mouth and pointed itself at him before her mouth parted all the way, “Fu...”

He cut her off by grabbing under her other thigh and raising her until her butt made contact with the edge of the counter top, “Yeah yeah...I’m working on it...” he mumbled thrusting into her harshly making her close her eyes as her hands left him to go back on the counter to stabilize herself as he continued to pound into her.

Her moans echoed throughout the small room as his lips pressed against her pulse point. Now that she was leveraged on the counter top he let one of his hands explore her body. His fingers walked across her skin, leaving trails of warmth as they went. Her breath hitched as they grazed her nipple but to her disappointment they didn’t linger, instead travelling lower down her body. He eventually found what he was looking for, his hand went in between their bodies and his thumb flicked at the small button he knew would send her over the edge.

The moment his finger made contact with her clit Jubilee found her mouth on his shoulder, teeth grazing into his skin to keep her shout in. She could feel her walls closing in, an uncomfortable yet pleasurable pressure building within her. His pace quickened, that of his cock and his thumb making her head lean backwards. She was so close...she could even see the light...she was ready...she...

Wait...a light. She had made herself cum before and it was amazing and great but there was never any light. I mean what he was doing to her and the fact that he was indeed fucking her in the kitchen was hot and a new pleasurable high she had never felt but where was this light coming from? She blinked a few times and the realization hit like a cold glass of water. They were fucking near the window...the window that led up to her apartment...and her neighbors. She tapped at his shoulder repeatedly, eventually slowing his pace.

“MMh?” He murmured turning to her as he retracted the hand between them.

“Let’s go into my bedroom,” she mumbled.

“Why?” He asked before attacking her shoulder with pecks leading up to her collar bone.

“Cause the sensor light just lit up and as hot as this is, I don't want to end up on a porn site,” she responded, starting to unhinge her legs from his waist. He stopped her by putting his hands on her thighs and closing them back around him again.

Her mouth opened to argue but before she could say anything his hands tracked up her legs until they found her ass and pressed her into him as he lifted her off the counter. He bounced her up and gently moved her down onto him making her startled “oh” turn into an incoherent blabber as she felt him in her.

“Just cause you said we have to move doesn’t mean we need to stop...” he whispered as he moved them away from the window towards the hall.

Once they passed the door frame he pressed her against the wall knocking over one of the pictures on the wall in the process.

“Whoops...sorry...”

She waved him off as her hand wrapped around the back of his head so she could pull herself up and down on him, “It’s fine it’s fine...bedroom now.”

He gave a chuckle, “So bossy...”

She responded by digging her face into his neck, something he thought was rather sweet until he felt her teeth dig into him. He gave a groan and responded by giving her ass a slap as he moved her off the wall and down a hallway stopping when it split into two directions. He made a conscious decision to go to the right but was stopped as her legs squeezed him.

“Wrong way wrong way...Amara will kill me if we do it in her room...”

He quickly turned around with her still tightly wrapped around him and he gave a low growl as his dick pulsated in her ready to get back to its original pace.

He took quick strides to the opposite end, stopping when her body made contact with something that made it impossible for them to go further.

“You had to close your door didn’t you?” He mumbled as one of his legs moved up readjusting her so that he could easily pump into her a few times as he pinned her to the door.

“Sorry I...wasn’t...expecting...to ah Fuck...” she cried as his hands tighten on her ass and pulled at the skin, “fuck fuck fuck….why does that feel so good?” She asked

He grinned into her skin, “That’s what you were going to say? You weren’t expecting to fuck?”

“No...but just...ahhh” she gave an irritated moan, “get me in bed,” she answered and pulled her hand away from him to drag it around the door trying to find the knob.

Seconds later they both heard the click of the door opening. When he took the first step in he was thankful to see that she had a dim lamp by her bed, it was turned on making it easy for him to navigate his way towards the bed at the center of the room. It also made the whole room easy to see. The posters on her walls, dresser with stickers pasted on them, makeup messily thrown on it, jewelry box and even her favorite yellow jacket hid in the corner on a coat hanger. 

The sudden urge he had just seconds ago to throw her on the bed and ravishly have his way with her somewhat simmered down at the realization, he was in fact having sex with Jubilation Lee. He took a few steps forwards and when his legs made contact with the frame of the bed he carefully moved her body down making her whimper at the loss of him. Her legs tried rewrapping themselves around him wanting to bring him close again but he gently pushed at her limbs.

“Wait...” he murmured and her lips curled into a small pout.

“But…”

One of his hands went up towards her face and placed itself on her mouth quieting her. It stayed there for a few seconds making sure she wasn’t going to try and argue again, when he was satisfied with just the sounds of her labored breathing he allowed himself to sensually make his way down her body. He glided his hand over many places he had tainted, dark marks already appearing on her beige skin. Her neck, her collarbone, her shoulders, her breast, her flat stomach, her…

Fuck she was wet. He gave a low groan as his fingers grazed her heated core and after a few seconds he found his lips twitching upwards. Her hips moved upwards as he hovered around the area, she was so ready for him but sadly he was not. Not yet. His gaze went back up to her pouty lips for a few seconds before moving back to her other set of lips, glistening glazed, swollen lips, begging for his attention. Those set of lips would have to wait a bit longer.

His fingers left the area, a small disappointed sigh escaping her as he made his way down her thighs. It wasn’t that he was trying to torture her by moving slow, he just wanted sometime to take her in. He had fantasized about doing things like this to the Asian firecracker before but he had never really considered that anything could really happen. They both had ties to each other’s closest friends that made things...complicated. He needed to be delicate now and remember every feature so if it never happened again, his fantasies could be so much more real.

Jubilee tried not to wiggle too much as he explored her body. She wasn’t sure what had happened but she had noticed that the atmosphere had changed the moment he had laid her on the bed. The fast impulsive movements of a horny teenage boy had suddenly vanished but there was something much more dangerous about the way he was moving and watching her now. It made those butterflies and tingles she had mentioned to Rogue earlier in the night spread throughout her body.

After he had stopped her from talking all she could do was watch him watch her. His eyes were dark, steel orbs dilated as they roamed her naked body. That’s when she suddenly realized that he was taking her in. Yes, he had undressed in the kitchen, but in the excitement of what was happening things had gotten heated pretty fast and neither of them had had a good chance to really enjoy looking at each other.

She looked away from his hungry eyes, moving her gaze downwards. A few sweat drops were dripping off his chin onto his chest, the drips sliding down his abs to his adonis belt. Fuck he was toned, hard tight edges everywhere. She felt herself dripping as her eyes kept roaming his hard exterior before going up to his facial features. His chin was tense, she could hear his labored breathing, he looked so animalistic at the moment, so hungry, so...ready to pounce…

But he was an X-men, and all X-men had some form of restraint. Maybe that was one of the things that attracted her to Ray to begin with. He always carried an aura similar to what he was showing now.

Danger and Impatience.

It was usually a very tamed aura around the mansion but little by little it has been cracking throughout the night and as she watched him now she knew he was at his limits...and she liked it. The thought excited her more than it should have making her quiver with anticipation. 

Her hips lifted up the mattress towards him as her eyes lowered more down his body.

He wasn’t too surprised by her sudden movements. His hands had been palming the inside of her thighs, his thumbs slowly rising getting closer and closer to her soaked entrance. If anything he was surprised she hadn’t started earlier, it was a well known fact that they had something in common, impatience.. His eyes went back to her face to gauge what had finally caused her to spring into action and he couldn’t say he was very disappointed in what he saw.

Her teeth were digging into her bottom lip, one of her hands had found its way to her tit, fingers pinching and pulling on her perked nipple as her eyes focused downwards on his hard member.

One of his hands stayed on her thigh, moving to the outside of it caressing it softly while his other hand traveled to where her eyes were set. He grabbed at the base of his shaft and slowly made his way up the length of his cock watching her eyes follow along. He repeated the action a few times, his pumps getting faster as he continued, his eyes never leaving her form as he masterbated to her.

Her hips started rising erratically, thrusting into the air trying to make contact with him. The hand that had been on her thigh pushed her hips back down on the mattress and her mouth opened to whine but the words stayed stuck in her throat. Instead of going back to her thigh it reached her sweet spot, going in between the folds to stick two digits within.

She let a deep breath out as her hips started rocking on his hand going at the same speed in which he was pumping himself. Her almond orbs stayed on him, going from his cock to the expression on his face. Eyes slanted as they stayed trained on her and mouth parted to let his hisses of pleasure out.

After a good minute of him fingering her he removed his hand from her, letting it go back to its original place on her thigh, but this time she noticed that he was repositioning himself closer to her. She watched as he placed his dick at her entrance, his hips giving small pulses towards her having his head poke at her lips. 

She didn’t know why she was finding the action so erotic, but she could feel her juices start flowing down her thighs and as his hips moved back she closed her eyes waiting for the pleasurable impact.

She let out a whine...as he missed. Her eyes snapped open and she glared as he smirked down at her. Her mouth opened but like before he knew how to shut her up. His hand was back on his cock and he slapped it on her opening a few times, letting it rub on her clit as it went.

“Please…” she moaned, hips raing wanting more of the friction on her swollen clit.

At the sound of her begging he finally did pounce, his hard body towering over her. Lips finding the shell of her ear as he slowly pushed the tip of his dick into her.

“Jubilee…” 

“Hmm…” she mumbled inchoertalty.

“You’re drooling…” he whispered before running his tongue from the tip of her chin towards the corner of her lip. Her mouth parted to comment but before she had a chance his tongue was back in her mouth as his cock pushed deep into her slick folds.

Her moan was lost in his mouth as her legs wrapped around his waist immediately. The hand on her thigh lifted her and pressed her harder towards him so he could truly be as deep as he could be. The first few thrusts into her were slow, letting himself fully out to plunge right back in. His lips eventually left hers to allow them both to breath but her whimpers and moans were making it hard for him to stay at a steady pace.

It only got harder as she begged him to go faster, whispering ‘fucks’ and ‘just like that’. He knew she was closer as her legs tightened more around him, her fingertips grabbed at his hair, her face dug into the nook of his neck as her moans became yells. 

The sounds of their bodies meeting was starting to become louder as he sped up, he was getting close too. One of his hands reached out for one of hers, fingers wrapping around the wrist as he pressed it into the mattress, his thrust not only became faster but harder.

His fingers left her wrists moving up to interlace with her own as her yell rang throughout the room, the built up pleasure in them finally exploding. His lips found their way back on to hers and he let his tongue explore her mouth once more at his name still echoed in his head.

A small vibrating sound eventually forced them apart. Jubilee pulled away first, moving her head sideways to see that her phone was lit. She made a move to grab it, something that ended up being a little difficult with his weight on her causing him to maneuver himself to the other side of her bed. The room was quiet as she looked at her phone, after a few seconds she started typing out a text and he found himself looking around for a brief moment not knowing what to do with himself. 

Deciding that things seemed a little awkward at the moment, he started making his way up to leave. Noticing his movements her almond shaped eyes went to him.

“What are you doing?”

“Uh...I think i’m just going...to head out?”

“Don’t...you should spend the night.”

“But…” she stopped him from forming any other words as she handed him her phone. He took it and looked over the screen, a picture of a familiar grinning blonde was at the corner. He put the phone down on the dresser peering at it once again as it lit it up with a new message. 

“She messaged to make sure I was home ok since I said I’d message when I got home but you know...I…” she looked like she was looking for the right word to use, “forgot?” her hands went into the air as her head tilted sideways. She turned her back on him and started walking around her room, “Anyway, she says they’re already at the mansion so you technically don’t have a ride anymore. Just spend the night,” she repeated going back towards the bed with thick blankets in hand.

“Are you sure?” he asked, avoiding watching her naked body as she neared.

When she didn’t answer he was forced to look in her direction, chestnut met steel. Her lips were curled upwards in a mischievous grin before her eyes left his and moved down his body, an action that caused another part of him to give a small twitch.

“Ya...I’m sure,” she finally answered and got into the bed. After a fews seconds he followed her lead getting into bed as well. As he got himself comfortable he eyed her carefully, something that was easy to do at the moment because her body was curled away from him. Her long raven locks hid the smooth skin of her neck but her shoulders were very visible, as were the dark marks of his lips. He found himself moving closer to her, his body pressing flush against hers.

“Hey…” he whispered, letting his chin rest on her shoulder.

“Hmm?”

“I got at least one point right?” 

That had not been what she was expecting. Maybe an outburst that what they had done was not the right thing after all. That him spending the night was not a good idea. That this could never happen again. That it was a fluke and they had both had too much to drink. She had been expecting a lot of things other than that.

Her head tilted to stare at him over her shoulder, “...What? Why?”

“I made you drool.”

He grinned as her jaw dropped and color rose to her cheeks. She quickly looked away from him digging her face into a pillow but the muffled, ‘Shut-up’ was audible enough making him laugh.

“I’m right, right? That gives me at least one point!”

It was quiet for a minute before her head came back up for air, she looked back towards him to see that his steel orbs were still very much on her. 

“I’ll give you a point...but not for that…” she finally answered and turned back away from him. 

He moved his head to lay it on the pillow besides her as he felt her body press back into him, “Then what for?” he asked, letting his arm wrap around her, making her the little spoon.

“...The tie…you look hot...” she replied, letting her fingers interlace with his, “So you win that one.”

He looked downwards at himself where said tie was still dangling loosely on him. “Me one and you three...” she nodded and her body froze as something poked at her behind, “I don’t like those odds…” he mumbled letting his face bury itself into her dark locks. “Let's even things up…” he finished letting his hips move up against her.

“...Fuck…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
